The hidden truth
by cocoblue181
Summary: harry potter has a very big secret that could either save or destroy the wizard world but the problem is he doesn't himself know what he is.  Harry is in his fifth year  Voldermort is now after harry but not the way everybody is thinking.R and R
1. Saddness

I do not own harry potter or anything in this story that might be found as copyrighting

This is my very first fanfic so please be nice

The plot: harry potter has a very big secret that could either save or destroy the wizard world but the problem is he doesn't himself know what he is. (Harry is in his fifth year)

**Sadness and doom **

Rain fell from the sky hitting the ground in anger as if god himself was angry at the world for its stupidity of letting evil walk pass them without noticing or even caring that it was there. People ran thought the streets trying to take cover from the heavy downpour but a lonely boy walked slowly not even caring that he was getting wet. This boy was Harry potter.

Harry was in his thoughts trying to understand what will happen now that Voldermort has returned. His guilt was there along with sadness it seems that theses emotions will always stay in his heart no matter how long he tried to get them out. "Watch out mate." Complained a man as Harry walked right into him. "Sorry" he mumbled as he carried on walking.

He felt so lonely, no one was talking to him not even his best friends which caused him pain even more, It was walks like these made him feel slightly better. Plus it got him out of that dread house he was made to call home. It was only when he tripped over he realised that he had no idea where he was. Shit he thought why I not watch where I'm going. He looked around trying to remember or realise where he was. Nope. Now he was doomed. "Calm down" he said out load which make a woman look strangely at him. He looked at his watch it was 6.00 clock "ah crap I'm really going to get it when I get back to the Dursleys I'm going to be I huge trouble. This point he decided to run. Turning left and right he found his self on the main street he blew a huge sight out he carried on running. He reached the end of the street when he could see fire flaming from one of the houses. Then to his horror he realised that the house on fire was the Dursleys. Police cars and two fire engines were there as well. He was about to run to the horrible scene when someone grab him. Harry screamed and smacked the person in the throat. "Calm down harry" this was all he remembered as he blacked out.

"He looks terrible" he heard someone say "oh god do you think he's going to be angry at us "said another. At these point harry decided to open his eyes and two people looked back. "Harry" said an uncertain Hermione. Harry didn't feel like taking to his so called best friends so he stood up. "Not so fast mate you look like you might fall again" without looking at them he said in a cold voice "I need the loo where is it" Ron looked taken a back but replied "Down the hall, I go and get mum" with that harry walked out of the room and saw glimpse of Ron and Hermione's looks. He did really need the loo but it was the only way he could get out without talking to them. He heard Ron run down stairs and telling whoever was down there that he was awake. He looked at himself in the mirror and stared at shock his eyes were bright blue he blink and again this time they were back to their original colour he took a deep breath. "Harry you OK in there" asked a worried Mrs. Weasley "I'm ok thanks" lied Harry with that he opened the door to Mrs Weasley. "Harry, come with me there's people who would like to talk to you" harry followed her down the stairs, at this point he decided to ask where he was "um...Mrs. Weasley where are we?" "I will tell you in a minute sweetheart" responded Mrs Weasley. They stopped at a damaged door "In you go harry". Dam it why did he feel so bloody worried. With a deep breath he opened the door. Many people were there he recognised his godfather Sirius Black, Snape, Dumbledore, Lupin, McGonagall, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody ,Mr and Mrs Weasley ,Ginny ,Fred and George, Charlie, Bill , Ron and Hermione. Harry looked around at his surroundings it was grubby just like the rest of the house but the room was the biggest in the houses he thought well what he seen so far, "harry take a seat" said a loud voice Harry came out of his thinking fast. He looked at the source of the voice it was Dumbledore. "Yes professor" with that harry sat next to his godfather who gave him a quick hug. "Harry I would like to be the first to say how sorry we are for your loss", harry just nodded in response, "it just shows us how grim this war is..." Everybody around the table nodded in agreement. "Sir did Voldermort kill them" "yes harry it seems he did it personally" "but why sir they were no threat to him". "Give him the note" said Snape .All the teenagers look very interested at this point. Dumbledore look at harry with no twinkling in his blue eyes and passed down a bloody covered letter "Only I and Severus have read this note harry you may read it out loud if you wish". He opened it with shaking hands and read.

**Harry**

**I did this for you as a token of our soon to be friendship**

**Voldermort **

"Harry what does it says" asked Sirius "Harry May I read it" said Lupin "How bad is it harry "whispered Ron. Everybody in room watch as harry's face turned deathly white. He stood up and ran to the kitchen sink where he was sick. No one said a word. Mrs Weasley stood up and gave harry a glass of water and guided him out of the room to his bedroom. Sirius picked up the letter and read out load what it said "harry, I did this for you as a token of our soon to be friendship Voldermort, Oh shit no wonder he was sick this is bad very bad."

"My lord we have sent the note like you told us to" said a black hooded man. Lord Voldermort smiled. "Very good" replied Voldermort "Snape come here" "Yes my lord" "what was the Harry's reaction" "He was sick my lord ""very well you all may leave". With a chorus of yes my lord they all walked out


	2. Fallen Dreams

Thank you for all that read and reviewed it. relocated author, T3LL M3 4 ST0RY, TheSecretUchiha, allasvitkona, sweetyamiyugigirl

. I am most grateful and I hope I do not disappoint.

I do not own Harry Potter _

Fallen Dreams 

Harry felt cold inside and in. His thoughts were starting to hurt his head. Why did Voldermort do that? Why did he all of a sudden want to be friends? Harry was sharply pulled out of his thoughts but the revival of Ron. "Harry mate are you ok? You look awful" Harry just nodded at Ron; he did not really want to go into how he was feeling right at this moment. Both boys got into bed, "Night then". Ron said turning out the light. Harry surprisingly fell quickly into a deep but troublesome sleep.

_Harry was running he looked behind him he saw people running after him shouting at him but Harry couldn't make out what they were saying. He stopped all of a sudden and opened a door and slammed it behind him and locked it. He turned around, he was in a room with a large black hole in the centre of the room, he felt the door shake and someone screaming, and at this point he knew what he was going to do. He closed his eyes and pushed himself over the edge. The pain was such a big shock to his body that he screamed_. _He felt blood everywhere pain shooting in different directions, he felt burning coming from his back, he screamed again and again, the pain was unbearable, he wanted it to stop, with a final burst of pain he fell into cold salty water... _

"**HARRY WAKE UP YOU NEED TO WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" **Screamed a voice

Harry opened his eyes he was in so much pain he could barely keep conscious. Everything was blurred; He closed his eyes again and fell into the darkness.

Snape looked down at Harry who was now in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. He was deathly pale, his lips blue from the lack of blood, black circles around his eyes. If Snape didn't know he was alive he would have thought him dead. No one knew what happened last night only that Harry was covered in blood and screaming in pain. They could not even touch him for a while as whoever tried touch him was thrown backwards into the wall. This was found out by the shocked idiot Black. Snape turned round to go when he bumped in to Albus Dumbledore who had no sparkle in his eyes but pure worry.

"Did the dark lord do this to him?" Snape asked him.

Dumbledore shook his head, "No my dear boy I believe that something else did that to him."

"But is there anything we can do to protect him Headmaster?"

Dumbledore nodded "Occlumency" he said simply.

Fred looked at George, George looked at Fred.

"Maybe we should have thought it though," Whispered Fred.

George shook his head. "He needed to remember, we need him back to his self if we are to win this war, besides, what else could we have done? Push him into the sea and throw ketchup at him?"

Fred burst into laughter as his twin grinned at him. There was a knock at the door and it opened. Standing there was their mother.

" What are you two planning now?" Mrs Weasley asked with a hint of accusation in her voice.

"Us mother...?"started Fred

"Why we were talking about..."George carried on.

"What we were going to do today" they finished together.

Mrs Weasley didn't look like she believed them then said "No need to plan, we are going to see Harry."

The twins grinned in response.

Harry felt bad he had never felt worse even compared to the pain he had in his 4th year was agonizing but this was bloody excruciating. His back was the most painful, he had no idea why, it felt like something was missing. He slowly opened his eyes to two grinning faces.

"Hello harry nice to..."

"See that you are..."

"Finally wake" shouted Fred and George together

"Do you always have to do that?" Harry groaned.

"YES!" and they burst out laughing, Harry laughed with them.

"HARRY!" screamed Hermione as she came through the door, "YOU'RE AWAKE!

With that everybody fled into the hospital wing, he looked up after Hermione stopped hugging him. "Harry you look shit mate "said Ron.

"Ronald Weasley what have I told you about swearing" Shouted Mrs Weasley.

"Sorry mum" mumbled Ron.

"Do you remember what happened Harry" asked Dumbledore,

Harry looked at him thinking very quickly if he could tell him what he dreamt of, no he thought this was somehow private to him.

"No sir, not at all" lied harry. Dumbledore gave him a glance that told Harry he knew he was holding something back but did not push on.

"I believe we should let Mr Potter rest" Dumbledore told everybody.

They all left but Hermione, Ron, Fred and George.

Harry looked at Ron "What happened to me?" He asked.

Ron looks at him "I'm not sure, I remember turning out the light falling asleep. Then I heard you scream...I got up and ran to your bed...I turned on the light and your blood was every where... I ran to get mum when we got back you where white and I really thought you were dead mate till you screamed again...mum ran to get help when Sirius tired to wake you up but when he touched you he was blown backwards, we did everything to wake you but then you kind of woke up so when it was safe for you to be moved, you came here to Hogwarts"

"We were so worried we all thought you died!" Hermione said dramatically.

Ron looked at her and tutted,"Bloody hell Hermione, you didn't have to say it like it was the end of the world...No offense mate" He said turning back to Harry.

"Well I didn't, to be honest with you I don't think death likes me that much." Said a serious Harry, the twins look at each other and grinned.

"What's it with you two?" Asked Ron looking at them with suspicion.

"Private joke little brother." Fred and George said together and without another word they walked out leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione looking confused.

Voldermort stared into the fire, he thoughts where nowhere else except thinking about Harry Potter. He heard that he was now in Hogwarts. Damn Dumbledore he thought with poison, if only he knew who I really was he would not challenge me no one would and he laughed to himself.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come" whispered Voldermort.

The door opened where stood a man, Voldermort nodded and the man walked in.

"What's the news of the war?" Asked Voldermort.

"Very well my lord, they still have no leader and they keep falling back" smiled the man.

"Very good Araziel, but have they any idea to who I am?" Asked Voldermort.

Araziel look at Voldermort "No my lord Lucifer not at all."


	3. Silence of Secrets

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything that is seen as copyrighting. I want to thank everybody who reviewed.**

**Silence of Secrets **

Blood ran thought the streets of Diagon alley, it danced with the rain and it played with the tears of the dead and the dying. A little boy stood there staring at the horrific picture that was put before him, tears running from his bright blue eyes. He shook his head, this was not meant to be happing here; it was not their war, they had their own war to fight.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and with that he turned and disappeared. Within seconds the Auror's arrived to the horrible scene

Two men watched the street below with interest and horror in equal measure.

"I knew Gabriel would come" said one.

"He has to my dear brother, It is his job to report to father to tell him who lived and who died, by the look of it not one of our beloved brother's has made it out alive" said the other.

"The question is why death eaters are joining forces with demons?" A new voice spoke making both men jump in fright.

"Bloody hell Raphael do you have to do that?" Both asked in unison.

Raphael smiled at his brothers.

"What are you two doing here; you do know this could blow your cover... stop laughing Munkir and you Maker stop grinning" Demanded Raphael.

"I do believe..." started Munkir

"...That you are" Carried on Maker

"Doing the same thing brother" Finished Munkir

"Yes, that may be so but I have no pretend family that would miss me" Declared Raphael.

Both men stuck their tongue out at Raphael. Raphael raised an eyebrow in response "Very mature." He replied with a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ok ok we are going back to our loving family." Expressed Munkir and Maker nodded in agreement.

"So I'll see you guys at Hogwarts then?"Raphael asked, his voice changing back to normality.

"Yes you will and before I forget... please remember call us by our fake names" Asked Maker

"That time was not my fault" Whined Raphael, with an indignant look "I was tried, Professor Sprout kept me back after a lesson!"

As Raphael turned around to go, he knew he would never live down that tiny slip up, both men chorused

"Bye Neville". Neville turned around and grinned, then said

"Goodbye Fred and George. "

**Sorry for the sort chapter been on holiday, will update soon. **


	4. The hidden truth untold

Sorry for taking so long been very busy. Here the next chapter hope you like it

**The hidden truth untold**

Harry was pissed... no... He was more than pissed he was downright angry! All they had to do is leave him alone but oh no, they couldn't do that. They have to follow him everywhere even to the bloody toilet and with Snape teaching him Occlumency which was hell he was getting no privacy at all. He needed space he was a human person for crying out loud! So right now he was on top of the roof of Hogwarts which was stupid but he enjoyed the height although he had no idea why. Even when he was a child he liked to climb to high places and watch the world go about its business. Harry closed he eyes to the sound of birds singing, he felt the warmth of the morning sun hit his face. He smiled for the first time in weeks he felt so free in till he heard his name being screamed out.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, GET YOUR SELF DOWN FROM THERE RIGHT NOW!" Screamed a worried looking Mrs Wesley from a window on the opposite roof with the faces of Dumbledore and Sirius Black looking at him.

"Shit" whispered harry as he made his way down to the window and climbed thought the window. I'm going to get it now he thought distastefully.

He slowly made his away to the stair case where Dumbledore, Mrs Wesley and Sirius stood.

"WHAT ON EARTH MADE YOU GO UP THERE?" Shouted Mrs Weasley.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders in reply. Sirius just sighed

"Harry what got into you, you don't talk or sleep anymore, what is up with you?"

"Nothing" he said without looking into Sirius eyes with that he turned and went downstairs.

"What we going to do Dumbledore?" asked Mrs Wesley. Dumbledore looked sad his eye had no twinkle in them

"We wait and hope." He whispered.

Voldermort was in his throne room listening to the reports of the death eaters and the attack on small villages and how many wizard and witches dead. He was growing bored until Lucius Malfoy came forward

"My lord we know where Harry Potter has been moved to"

"Well, where is he Malfoy?" Voldermort asked in a quiet but urgent tone.

"Hogwarts my lord" Malfoy said in a hurried voice

"Damn it!" Shouted Voldermort which made everybody in the room flinch. The door opened and in steps Araziel who nodded once to Voldermort.

"EVERYBODY GET OUT NOW!" Spoke Voldermort in a hiss.

All the death eaters ran out of the room not wanting to piss off their lord.

"What news Araziel i do hope its good news for your own sake" asked Voldermort.

Araziel took a deep breath

"Angels are falling and dying fast, they are in panic my lord"

Voldermort smiled "good good anything else"

"The battle of Diagon Alley was won by the demons my lord 25 Angels were killed."

Voldermort laughed "Soon this world shall be MINE!"

Araziel bowed and walked out of the room with Lucifer laughing.

"You shall concentrate!" Snape snapped his wand at Harry.

"I am" Hissed Harry who was starting to get tired.

They had started at 12pm and it was now 5pm.

"Now let's try again" Groaned Snape in his dreary monotonous voice.

_He's five and he's playing with puppy...He's nine he's up a tree watching a mother and child playing..._

"POTTER TRY!" Shouted Snape

_A man with blond hair was running with tears in his eyes. The man looked behind him he saw people running after him shouting at him but Harry couldn't make out what they were saying. He stopped all of a sudden and opened a door and slammed it behind him and locked it. "NO!" Screamed Harry's mind... then blackness_.

A loud sound came from inside the room Harry opened his eye to see Snape on the other side of the room lying on the floor. Snape was looking at him

"Potter what the...? Your eyes" Gasped Snape.

That's when Harry ran; he didn't know where he was going as he shot out the main entrance and ran to the lake where he collapsed in to a heap. That was not his memory it was a dream he kept telling himself but yet it felt so very real. Harry dragged himself to the side of the lake and looked down at himself; his eyes were not the bright green but the brightest blue you have ever seen even the colour of his hair was changing, it was going blond at the tips now. He was scared then, without any warning he started to cry. He lay on the ground sobbing.

A little boy watched as Harry cried and felt great sadness for him. He wanted to run to him and let him cry in his arms but he didn't, he stood there in till Harry had stopped weeping. He watched as Harry walked back up to the castle. He sighed and turned where he crashed into a huge man.

Rubeus Hagrid stared at the boy and the little boy just looked at him back.

"What have I got here?"

At that moment the boy decided to leg it but didn't get far as a massive hand snatched him up and dragged him up to the castle.

"Oh crap" thought the little boy.

Dumbledore sat analysing the boy. The boy looked about 5 years old with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen with ringlets in his blond hair. The boy didn't look scared just annoyed that he had been seen. Everybody was in the room except Harry who had shut himself into a room and refused to talk to anybody. Snape had come to speak to him about a strange memory that had made him go flying to the wall just like Sirius. What had been interesting that Harry eyes had changed colour to bright blue; Harry had gotten scared and ran off. He needed to talk to Harry who at the moment was scared and depressed.

He realised that he was still staring at the boy saying nothing.

"What is your name my boy" asked Dumbledore kindly.

The boy looked at him, sighed then replied

"My name is Gabriel i am the lord's messenger"

Everybody gasped

"WHAT is the dark lord thinking sending little boys out to deliver his messages?" Shouted Moody

Gabriel looked confused then shook his head

"I believe you misunderstood me. I am not on about Lord what do you call him... oh yes, Voldermort's (everybody in flinched excepted Sirius and Dumbledore) messenger, I am God's messenger. I am the Arch Angel Gabriel"

"He's lying there is no such thing as Angels" whispered McGonagall

Gabriel looked at her a sighed he closed his eyes. Everybody stood in shock. On Gabriel's back were beautiful white wings.

"Now do you humans believe me?" Asked Gabriel

"Why are you in that body... could you not be in a man's body?" Asked Hermione

Gabriel smiled at her

"I am not a fighter i am messenger and it is easier for me to be a child"

"I suppose the next question is, why are you here?" asked Mr Weasley

Before Gabriel could answer the door swung open and Fred and George stepped in.

"Hey my fellow fighters against You-Know-Who" Fred said cheerfully

"My my, who is this?" Asked George

"Little young to join the fight don't you think?" Fred said jokingly

Everybody glared at them in silence

"Whoops oh brother of mine i do believe we are interrupting something" George grinned at his brother

"FRED, GEORGE SHUT UP!" Shouted Mrs Wesley irritably

Gabriel's heart lit up at the sight of his brothers, he had not seen them for 16 years he smiled at them, he knew they had done that on purpose, it was a signal not to tell them anything. He turned to Dumbledore

"I am sorry but I cannot tell you yet"


	5. new day, new year redone

Thank you so much i am glad you are enjoying this story i decided to re-write chapter 5, thanks you all who pointed that the old chapter was confusing i hope this one is better. So you don't get confused Fred=Munkir George=Maker

Do not own harry potter or anything that might be seen as copywriter

**Raphael/Neville **

The wind was bitter cold as Raphael walked toward the Hogwarts Express. Raphael felt bitter just like the wind; the war had been steady getting worse.

Angels were being lost left, right and centre the death toll was in there thousands and they had no leader to bring order. There was so little he could do he was not as good as...WHAM... Raphael was sharply pulled out of his thinking.

"Neville... Hello? I've been shouting at you for the last 2 minutes!"

Neville glared at Dean "You didn't need to hit me you know."

Dean smiled "come on let's get an apartment before they are taken"

Raphael smiled bitterly and followed Dean onto the train.

The journey was long and quiet, at the being there was laughter and talking of what they did in the summer holidays then the conversation turned to the war. Raphael pretended to be a sleep to get out of the conversation. He didn't really want to talk about it. He wanted everything to be like it used to be.

"Neville were nearly at Hogwarts we better change into school uniform" Seamus Finnigan shouted loudly in his ear. Neville looked up at Seamus and stuck his tongue out at him.

**Harry**

Harry stared at the door to Dumbledore's office he didn't want to open it as he knew what the headmaster wanted to talk about, he had been avoiding everybody even his Godfather. He knew Snape would have told Dumbledore what he had seen in harry's mind and what happened to his eyes. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Harry my boy come and sit down" smiled Dumbledore "lemon drop"

"No thank you sir" mumbled harry

Harry stared at the floor while Snape, Sirius and Dumbledore looked at him.

"Well we might as well get to the point Harry you need to tell us what has been happening with you" asked Dumbledore

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW IF I DONT KNOW MYSELF!" Shouted Harry

Dumbledore sighed, Harry was getting more and more difficult to talk to, he had already stopped talking to Hermione and the Weasley family; soon he would stop talking at all. "Harry we know what you have been dreaming of professor snape has told us and what happened in the room between you and professor snape. We just want to help" sighed Dumbledore

Sirius looked at his godson there was no happiness anymore just coldness and loneliness in his eyes. He felt so helpless; he didn't know what to do anymore when he tried to talk to harry he blew up and kept shouting at him to leave him alone. "Please harry we want to get you though this" said Sirius. Harry's eyes turned on him which made Sirius shiver

Harry had a pair of eyes that looked right into your very soul and judge what he can see.

Harry took a deep breath and looked at all three of them.

"I do not know sir and i wish you would stop asking me about it, I believe that we should concentrate on Voldermort instead of me, he has gone silent and i wish to know why. If you're not going to talk about that i will take my leave." With that harry stood up and walked out with 3 adults staring at him.

Fred/Munkir George/Maker

"Good bye mama i shall miss you" cried an over hyper George while hugging his mother goodbye.

Molly Wesley stared at her son and shook her head this year would be another year of letters being sent home. "No dear brother i shall miss her more than you" said Fred shoving his brother out the way to hug his mother.

"Sorry I'm late mum" Ron said while running "i didn't see the time"

"That's ok just look after harry this year" molly whispered in his ear

"That i will mum love you" Ron whispered back.

"I'll make sure me and your father will send lots of letters" molly said while hugging them, with that she turned and walked away.

They watched as Ron walked away from where they were standing "well we will differently look after harry this year" smiled George

"That we shall brother" grinned Fred

"Come dear brother shall we go and watch the sorting" said George as he linked arms with Fred.

ALL

Neville smiled; as he got of the carriage, he felt hopeful again as he knew inside the great castle of Hogwarts was his brother's. He knew this year unlike any other year would be harder and more dangerous. He knew his mission and by god he will succeed.

Fred and George walked into the hall they both knew what they would have to do this year and they will fight till they die.

Harry sat thinking this year he will find out what is happening to him and he will fight Voldermort to the very end.

Gabriel watched Harry sitting by himself. His fate is their fate and he will help Harry succeed, this year they will win or fall from grace.

'Yes' thought, Voldermort, everything is now motion and this is the year he shall win this war against his father and brother's.

**This year is the year that an Empire shall fight... or it shall fall.**

**will hopefully get a new chapter in soon thank you for reading **


End file.
